out_of_this_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Out of this World
Out of this World is a young adult Sci-Fi series of novels created by Maryam Wells. The story centers on Jo, Julie, and Jamie Bennett, three Human sisters who was chosen to defend Earth and her town, Pacific Vista, California from evil aliens. Plot In 1999, Jo (Age 18), Julie (Age 16), and Jamie Bennett (Age 13) are normal California teenagers from Pacific Vista who are destined to fight a alien called Commander Gorm from destroying Earth. After Gorm enters the Earth's atmosphere, Grandma tells her granddaughters about Gorm and his plans to conquer Earth. Though their parents had defeated Gorm years ago, she is unable to due to her age and choses them to becomes Earth's defenders to carry on the legacy. The teen sisters are incredibly skeptical at this information, but Grandma tells each sister their own element that comes with a responsibility. Jo has the power of FIRE and she would serve as the leader; Julie has the power of WATER; and Jamie has the power of AIR and grandma gives the sisters POWER RINGS.that will allow them to summon the element abilities used in battle. Despite being chose to defend Earth, only Jo and Julie are still unable to fully believe what they had just seen, but their attitudes change when Gorm's foot soilders arrive to destroy them. Though they are able to hold their own with their fighting talents, the clay creatures prove too much and they are forced to gamble their lives on their Power Rings. Jo uses her ring to summon her fire power and her ring shoots out fire, allowing them to defeat the -. Julie uses her ring to summon her water power, defeating a second patch of -. Jamie uses her ring to summon her air power. Jamie wanted to know how her sisters fire and water powers came out of their rings and her power doesn't. Characters *Kyra James - The protagonist and lead character of the series. Kyra is a everyday normal teenager from Pacific Vista, California. When evil aliens invade Earth, she learns from her mother, Marisol that her father is an alien, making Kyra half-alien. She was chosen to defend Earth from aliens. She juggles defending Earth from aliens and being a normal teenager. Description: Medium height long black hair, brown skin and brown eyes. She is African-American. *Marisol James - Kyra's mother, who had her daughter at 18 and was in a relationship with Kyra's alien father. She works at a clothing store, responsible for retail merchandise. She was the one who told Kyra she was half-alien after learning that evil aliens had set a course for Earth to capture Kyra. Marisol tells her ex-boyfriend that Kyra can defend Earth from evil as long as it doesn't interfere with her normal life on Earth involving working with her mother at the store, hanging out with her friends, and staying on top of her schoolwork. *Dex - a teenage orphan from Venjax III. He is the love interest of Kyra. *Gabi Hernandez- She is Kyra's best friend. Her father is a cop for the Pacific Vista Police Department. Kyra and Gabi spend a lot of time together hanging out at the mall and she is Kyra's confidante when it comes to boys, fashion, and her non-Anterian and alien battling related problems. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. Her father is Italian and her mother is Mexican. In Gorm invades Gabi's Quinceañera, Gabi learns that Kyra is half-alien and is battling alien monsters. *Madison Cooper - A cheerleader, Kyra's arch-enemy. Madison always is trying to steal Dex from Kyra. She is the ultimate Queen Bee in the series. She always disliked both Kyra and Gabi and called them "Geeks". In one episode, Madison was nearly killed by Kyra's alien enemy, Nukus, but Kyra saves her. Villains *Commander Gorm - An alien commander who's race had been at war with the Anterians for decades. After he discovers that an Anterian alien has a child living on Earth, he plots an attack on the planet. But since Kyra James battled his soldiers, he hasn't conquered Earth, but promises that he will destroy Kyra James. *Nukus - One of Gorm's soldiers; He battled Kyra in Curse of Nukus. He defeats her, forcing her to retreat. *Commandoids - Gorm's foot soldiers. Other Characters List of book episodes Merchandise